Harry Potter and the Marriage Law
by ZebJeb
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat, a new Marriage Law is put forth to increase the population. Harry expresses his extreme dismay with this development. ONE SHOT


Harry Potter listened to the various factions debating the proposed new Marriage Law, though he knew it was a foregone conclusion. The debate was clearly designed to make the proponents look as if they cared about the concerns of others, while note really caring. There were too many supporters and too few dissenters. It wasn't supposed to be like this. When Voldemort had been defeated a few months prior, Harry expected all the problems to be done with. In retrospect, he should have known better.

Despite knowing it was pointless to speak to the Wizengamot, he still had to try. So, here he was waiting patiently for Minister Shacklebolt to introduce him. Technically he had no right to demand to be heard, but Harry counted on his current popularity as the defeater of Voldemort to ensure that he would be given his chance to speak. He just hoped that the Wizengamot would listen to reason.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice roused Harry from his self-reflection. "At this time, before proceeding with the vote, Harry Potter has asked to address this august body. He believes he has some insights that might help with deciding how to move forward regarding the proposed Marriage and Repopulation Act. Are there any objections?" There were no objections, though some members seemed to be barely holding back their objection. "Very well, Mister Potter, you have the floor"

Harry stood and took a deep centering breath. As he made his way to the speaker's podium, he focused on what he and his friends had agreed upon.

* * *

ONE WEEK PRIOR

"It's not that bad, Harry. Yes, I would prefer to not be rushed into marriage, but it's for our society's good"

Harry looked at Hermione in disgust. He had expected her, of all people, to object to this. Though, with Ron recently proposing to Hermione, he supposed that she probably viewed the whole issue as academic. Looking around at the rest of the DA members who came when he called, he could see they at least seemed open to his concerns.

Instead of addressing Hermione, he addressed everyone else. "Is that how the rest of you feel? That this isn't that bad? Are the rest of you happy with the idea that if this law passes, we will have 3 months to get married or have the Wizengamot choose a spouse for us? Not only that, we will have to produce children within 2 years, or face Azkaban unless we have proof from a healer showing a valid reason for not having children. Is everyone OK with the Wizengamot telling us we have to agree with being made into what amounts to sex slaves?"

The members of the group started to look more uncomfortable as Harry directed the questions to them. Almost predictably, Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Stop exaggerating, Harry. Yes, it may seem a bit harsh, but it's not like Kingsley is going to let people really be married to people they don't want to be with. We lost a lot of people in the war, and we all need to make sacrifices to ensure our society continues to exist. And 'sex slave' is a bit extreme."

Neville piped up at this point. "Why do you think Kingsley would have any power to do that, Hermione? My gran has been sitting through some of the debates, and it is highly evident that the Wizengamot leans to the Dark. Too many Light members died before they found the courage to really fight back with lethal force at that final battle. As such, almost no one on the Dark died. I mean, how else can you explain how the Malfoys still managed to walk free without anything more than the equivalent of losing a couple points for Slytherin. And what else would you call someone forced into a permanent marriage and forced to choose between having sex or prison? For Merlin's sake, I have been hearing rumors of Parkinson planning on snagging Harry, just so she can take control of the rumored wealth of the Potters."

Hermione was looking less convinced. "But… we won the war!"

Ginny snorted. "Did we? Dad talks about how things seem worse at the Ministry now than they were before Voldemort came back. He has even started talking to me about how Harry and I should rush forward with getting married because he overheard Nott bragging how he was going to snatch me up and make me learn to respect a proper Pureblood. No, look at everyone who walked free again based on the Imperious defense. We didn't spend all year fighting the Death Eaters inside and outside of Hogwarts, just to surrender the reins of power to them after they lost their leader. And I will not have anyone dictate to me who I will marry, when I will get married, or when I will have children! I would rather die! And I would definitely kill Nott before I ever let him touch me!"

Murmurs of agreement went around the army of students and young adults who had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Whispered conversations of various people talking of the dark wizards and witches who bragged about how much it would cost in bribes to take them as their spouse. As the whispers became louder, and everyone realized how widespread the threats were, Hermione finally gave up her resistance.

"How do we stop it, Harry?"

* * *

PRESENT

Harry stood at the podium, looking up into the faces of the Wizengamot. There were some sympathetic faces up there, most of them were slightly sneering at him. Internally sighing, he started the prepared speech.

"Honored members of the Wizengamot, I come before you with a simple plea about your upcoming vote on the Marriage and Repopulation Act. Please vote no on this law and rewrite it. I understand the concern about the losses in our population due to the war with Voldemort and his forces. I agree that we need to increase our population, but I believe this is the wrong approach. Instead of forcing people into unwanted marriages, please consider something else. Perhaps you can provide tax incentives or monetary awards for each child born over the next several years. To force this upon people will only lead to resentment."

"On a personal note, I didn't fight against Voldemort to simply allow the Wizengamot to dictate how I live my private life. Minister Shacklebolt has assured me that the many members of the Wizengamot who were suspected of being Voldemort supporters were properly shown to just be victims of the Imperious curse. But, if you vote yes on this bill as it is written, then its like you are saying that you are declaring yourself for Voldemort and redeclaring war on the Light. I didn't fight and kill Voldemort just to surrender to the Dark. Please, show you are against the Dark, please show that the Light has won the war, please do what is right. Thank you for your consideration."

Harry walked away from the podium. He could hear the grumbling from the Wizengamot members and saw some extremely angry glares. He could especially see the frustrated look in Kingsley's face. As Kingsley passed him, Kingsley whispered. "You really need to learn more about politics Harry, you have just made my life more difficult."

Kingsley walked forward to the podium and spoke to the Wizengamot members. "Thank you, Mister Potter, for your words. I am sure this body will give them due consideration. Chief Warlock, thank you for allowing us this time. I now cede the floor back to you."

Harry watched as the Chief Warlock moved forward with the vote. He took note of those who voted yes, and those who voted no, and sighed sadly when it became clear that his words had no effect. He knew they wouldn't listed, but he had hoped. As the Chief Warlock declared the Act as having passed, Harry stood. The entire chamber quieted, awaiting to see what he would say.

Harry looked around the room, scanning the smug eyes of the "Imperioused Death Eaters", and sadly closed his eyes. "I accept your… declaration of war".

Before anyone could respond, the chamber filled with the incantation for the piercing curse. Every person who voted yes dropped dead, with a hole through the center of their head. Every other member now found themselves staring down an army of wands. Those who went for their wands were instantly stunned by the witch or wizard standing behind them, everyone else sat perfectly still.

Harry opened his eyes, with a look of steely resolve, and looked over at a shocked Kingsley. "I'm sorry Kingsley, but we tried it your way. But, your generation failed us all. When the Chief Warlock wakes up, you may want to have him perform a recount. You also may want to let the Dark know that the Light has regrown its spine."

As Kingsley watched Harry walk out of the chambers (noting the armed witches and wizards shimmering into invisibility), he called after him. "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry kept walking, answering over his shoulder as the door to the chambers closed behind him. "To war, Kingsley, to war"


End file.
